In one example, an electronic resource may be signed electronically by a user. An electronic resource may include an item of data that is accessible from a network and/or a computing device. There are various types of electronic resources, including, e.g., HTML pages, web pages, web sites, word processing documents, portable document format (PDF) documents, images, videos, audio files, electronic files, applications, and so forth.